Three Strikes
by CLKit
Summary: Felicity Smoak is many things. Oliver's protector being one of them. S2E20.


This is an idea that would NOT leave me alone. Real Life is crazy for me at the moment I have no business working on new stuff… but like I said this wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't stop thinking about Felicity's character and her back-story or lack thereof – this was started prior to 'Secret Origins'

To me Felicity is an enigma and capable of so many things, things we may not yet know about. I truly believe we have not seen Felicity's full skill set yet.

I recently binge re-watched Arrow and found this AMAZING video on YouTube by Smoak Arrow…

/ watch ? v=Bfn1OAxKwaI

Just remove the spaces.

This is meant to be a snapshot of a much bigger idea. Be gentle, my first Arrow fiction.

**Three Strikes**

TygTag

Felicity Smoak is many things. Oliver's protector being one of them. S2E20.

=3x3x=

When the alarm sounded on her phone at The Foundry, Felicity cringed and immediately went to work and tracked the signal. She had never seen Oliver scared before, not really. She had also never seen Oliver run from anything before. However with everything that was going on currently with Slade and the company – Oliver Queen was running fast and hard.

It was for that very reason that Felicity Smoak placed a permanent tracking device on Oliver Queen.

A passive RFID in tattoo ink, one of Oliver's tattoos now acted as a beacon that Felicity could always tap into. Due to nano-technology Felicity could now see Oliver's location as well as basic vitals with a few taps on a screen.

One evening after a particularly harsh mission while he had been passed out in the med bay and it was her turn to keep watch while Dig was out, she set to work. Felicity was well aware that it was a major invasion of privacy and perhaps even a breach of trust but if it meant that Oliver Queen would still be alive at the end of the day, she'd take whatever fallout came from it.

Oliver's Bratva tattoo was now going to save his life.

His vitals were currently a mess and indicated that he was very much passed out but it showed his body was on the move albeit slowly – so definitely still not in a vehicle. However it was still headed toward the Queen Estate but not toward the house. Oliver should have been in a car with his mother and sister headed home, something was very wrong.

A heavy feeling settled around her as she began to move around the lair. Roy was still passed out in the med bay and Digg was out trying to coordinate – something, anything with Lyla. Her dress was soon traded for a pair of black yoga pants left over from one her training sessions with Digg and a long sleeved gray Henley and a pair of black boots that Sara had left behind. With quick, sure steps she made her way deep into the lair, back toward a closet that even Oliver wasn't even fully aware of.

Felicity had a very big brain and at times it got very, very bored with the day to day. A small smile curled on her lips as she pulled out what looked to be a modified harpoon gun. It could hold a total of three bolts and worked a little bit like a long range rifle. She then pulled out a silver case that contained something that other very big brains had cooked up. Felicity hadn't pulled any punches during her last few conversations with the Central City gang and that was how she came into possession of the glowing green substance currently staring back at her.

Was it a cure for Mirakuru? No

That wasn't possible without having the base formula.

However, it was something that would knock Slade and anyone like him on his ass for at least forty eight hours and have him at a normal man's strength for at least another twenty four hours after that – well in theory, which is why she didn't even mention it as a possibility in regards to Roy – too many variables.

Slade was another story, Felicity was quite happy to make Slade her lab rat in this particular experiment.

She then carefully filled three bolts with the luminous liquid and could only hope that they would deliver what they promised in theory.

With a ragged breath she then swung the gun over her shoulder and as she reached for her phone she caught sight of the green leathers and hood out of the corner of her eye. Before she could allow herself to think too much on it she reached into the case and grabbed the hood that seemed to give Oliver strength and bravery in spades.

She could only hope that some of it would be passed onto her tonight.

Felicity made it across the parking lot of Verdant to her little Mini. Her hands shook as she tapped out a quick text to Digg before she shut the phone off and threw the car into drive and sped out of the lot.

_**Oliver trouble. A.R.G.U.S. extraction team needed. Will txt location. Xx**_

The drive to the Queen property went quicker than Felicity anticipated but at the same time was incredibly grateful for. She clutched the tiny burner phone in her hand like a lifeline. She had made the executive decision to ditch her car about a mile from the property, the last thing she wanted to do was draw Slade's attention. He had super senses right? He trained Oliver and was hopped up on the Mirakuru. Felicity knew she only had two advantages, distance and the element of surprise working for her.

She was under no illusions that she could even come close to taking Slade in a fight.

Her eyes stayed focus on the little burner in her hand as they continued to scan the area around her. It was then she could hear the faint rumble of an engine and could make out the soft glow of headlights. She knew now that she was close. She tucked the burner phone into the hidden breast pocket of the hood. That tech wasn't going to do her anymore good and she knew it, she now had to get actual eyes on Oliver.

Digg's voice began to permeate her brain, the months she spent training with him. Her steps then became softer; her breath became that much slower and lower. The trees began to open up just a few yards away from her. Moira and Thea Queen were on their knees while Slade wandered menacingly behind them.

Oliver tied up and useless in front of them, which meant closest to her.

She knew she had to get closer if she was to get a clear shot… but distance was her friend. With a growing sense of clarity and dread, Felicity knew she was going to have to go up. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked to her left and saw slats of wood hammered into the trunk of a nearby tree, which lead up to what looked like a deer blind or what could have possibly been a very much unfinished playhouse. At that particular moment, she had never been happier that Oliver used to be one of the quote unquote idle rich who quickly took interest in something but just as quickly lost interest.

With careful steps Felicity began to climb and was soon settled on the platform, a good seven feet off the ground. Once settled Felicity couldn't help but furrow her brow at Slade's posturing, he was distracted.

Good. It would be his undoing.

Felicity could then hear Slade telling Oliver to choose as he pressed a gun to Thea's temple.

With one last breath she let the first bolt fly.

Chaos then ensued.

Slade let out a mighty roar as the bolt hit his left shoulder. Almost simultaneously Thea and Moira screamed while Oliver watched on in silent horror. Whereas Felicity cursed her terrible aim, in his shock Slade turned his body back to her and again she let another bolt fly. This one striking his right arm, Felicity's heart raced as she watched with a clinical detachment as Slade's movements quickly began to slow and become sloppy. With a roll, Felicity had her body off the blind's platform and hopped down the make shift ladder.

Felicity now had four sets of eyes on her as she moved into the clearing. She could only imagine what she looked like decked out in gray and black topped off with the now infamous green hood pulled up and the gun raised and trained on Slade as he stared at her with a strange smile of longing.

The name _Shado_ fell from Slade's lips as Felicity let the last bolt fly right into his right eye socket.

Both Thea and Moira screamed as Slade's large body finally fell to the ground, three large bolts protruding from his body. With a ragged breath Felicity then let the gun fall to the ground as she turned her body to fully face Oliver. She then reached one more time into the small breast pocket of the hood and pulled out a slim but deadly looking butterfly knife.

Moira caught sight of the metal in the light and began to scream again, whereas Oliver continued to look at her wide eyed, almost unseeing. Felicity's heart broke for him at that moment, his temple covered in blood, his eyes red rimmed with tears he wouldn't let fall, tied up and kneeling on his family's property –asked to choose between his mother and sister, an impossible choice.

She then dropped to her knees in front of him and slowly went to work on the ropes that had kept him bound. As the ropes fell to the ground, large hands that shook fiercely went to the hood and slowly pushed it back to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes.

A ragged breath that sounded very much like a sob got caught in his throat as Oliver clutched the hood tightly in his hands as he looked down intently at the little blonde in front of him. His hands then moved to her neck and up to cradle her face in his palms.

Tiny hands then came up to grip his forearms tightly.

"Did you think I'd let you go anywhere anymore without eyes on you?" She asked simply with a small tilt of her head.

It was then Oliver broke as a full cry escaped his throat, he then dropped his forehead to hers and clutched her tightly to his chest.

**End**

… for now. As I said this is part of a much bigger idea but I really don't have the time to update regularly. I don't want to leave anyone hanging. I hope you enjoyed the little bit I shared.


End file.
